


Im Able to Change The Title of a Fanfic Mid Writing... Right???

by Grac_3



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana- language studies major, Anxiety, College AU, Connor Lives, Depression, Evan-film major, Fluff, Jared- Computer science major, M/M, Nobody Dies, Social Anxiety, connor-switches majors, dear evan hansen - Freeform, smut? idk yet, the computer lab scene went differently, zoe- criminal justice major, zoe- music minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac_3/pseuds/Grac_3
Summary: (Lets just make another college au cause we totally don't have enough of those. Also its only tagged explicit cause I might add in future chapters mentions of: sex, drinking, drugs.)As much as Evan wanted to major in Horticultural Science or Forestry, Jared got it in the back of his mind that a degree in anything having to do with plants wouldn't get him anywhere. So Evan didn't know what to do but not until Heidi suggests he try a film class, thats when Evan fell in love. He never had to be in front of the camera, just behind but still getting to see so many great things...So he changed his major.After reviewing footage he took one day, he sees a boy in the background that catches his attention. The boy was interesting...Evan would soon know this boy was someone he once knew...Connor Murphy.





	1. Changing My Major

[JKleinman]

U up to hang?

[Evan_Hansen]

Sure I guess. My moms getting home soon but I don't think she would mind.

[JKleinman]

Ok, I'll be over in a sec.

[Evan_Hansen]

Alright.

* * *

Evan put down his phone and sighed. As much as he loved being home he grew bored and needed something to do, and even though he was friends with Jared, he did get tired of him every once in a while. He sat up and looked around. His room was a mess and even though Jared wouldn't care he felt the need to clean up. Finally sitting up, he began to throw clothes in the laundry and back into his closet, then proceeding to make his bed and grab bits of garbage to bring downstairs. 

* * *

 

[Mom]

Hey honey, I might get home a lot later then usual, Catherine invited me over for dinner and I couldn't say no. Im sorry sweetie.

[Evan_Hansen]

Its ok. I hope you have fun.

[Evan_Hansen]

Oh by the way Jared is coming over very soon, I hope thats ok.

[Mom]

Thats great! Tell him I say hi! There is probably some cash on my desk you can get some pizza with? There is also some leftover pasta in the fridge you two could eat if you don't want to order. 

[Evan_Hansen]

Alright. Thanks mom.

[Evan_Hansen]

See you later.

* * *

[Evan_Hansen]

Do you want pasta or pizza? 

[JKleinman]

Pizza

[JKleinman]

Want me to order it for you?

[Evan_Hansen]

... Yes

[JKleinman]

K.

[JKleinman]

Ordering now, i'll have it dropped off at your place. Im just leaving my house now. Be there soon.

* * *

Though Jared can be an asshole, Evan realized he had gotten a lot better at handling his social anxiety. Even if it was just the little things like placing Evan's order for him when going out to lunch, or going before Evan during anything to tell him what is ahead, Jared had really learned to help out. 

Evan grabbed the remote and sat on the couch, gazing over at the shelfs of picture frames. His mom did have somewhat of a problem when it came to keeping memories alive, every wall in the house had at least 3 pictures on it. It truly didn't help that she loved to decorate, so when she didn't have a little trinket lying around to put on a desk, she would put a picture frame there.

Slowly standing, Evan walked over to the shelving unit. He eyed the photos, though he was drawn to one specific one. It was a photo of him, a photo taken the last day of summer break before senior year of high school... The summer he broke his arm. Evan thought of this picture as bitter-sweet. He loved how it reminded him of summer, the time he spent as an assistant park ranger. But it also reminded him of how he got that cast. 

"So you got money to pay for the pizza?" Evan whipped around and saw Jared closing the door.

"W-when did you get here?" 

"Ummm... Just now. So are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Ya my mom has some cash in her office she said we could use." Jared nodded and threw his coat on the chair while entering the living room. 

"What-ca looking at?"

"Just some old photos..." Jared walked over and stood next to Evan, seeing the photo Evan was looking at.

"Hey buddy its in the past, you shouldn't dwell on it, your getting better." Evan nodded, Jared truly had been getting better at helping Evan with his anxiety, and with moments like this he truly saw it. "So... Are we standing here all night or..."

"Sorry... You can sit down. You wan't anything to drink?" Jared went and sat on the couch while Evan walked toward the kitchen.

"Diet Dr. Pepper?"

"We don't have that."

"Well what do you have?" Evan opened the fridge and looked at the lack of drinks they had. "You know what, just get me a glass of water." Evan grabbed two glasses of water and brought them in, sitting on the couch next to Jared, who was flipping through TV channels.

"So Jared... Um... How did your first semester go?"

"To be honest, college sucks for me. Especially this year. Being a Junior sucks ass." Evan slightly nodded. "My roommate is an asshole and dumb as rocks. The only reason he got into this school was through a baseball scholarship.. BASEBALL! He's going to an extremely good college, that's known for technology... On a baseball scholarship. I would feel bad for him but he spilled soda all over my bed on the first day."

Evan nodded along to Jared's rambling, he knew Jared was lucky enough to get into the college he wanted. All Jared use to do was talk about how he wanted to get into MIT and how hard he was working to get there, so when he got in Evan was very happy for him. Evan on the other hand knew he couldn't go far from home, not only cause he knew his mom couldn't afford it, but because he didn't want even more stress to affect his anxiety. So he ended up staying in state at Miami University just a few cities away from home, though its not the cheapest college ever, he managed to win some writing scholarship contests his mom found to help pay for it

"So how is your roommate? As bad as mine?" 

"No, he isn't normally in our room. He always goes out with his friends and I normally only see him in the morning and right before I go to sleep."

"God your lucky, I would kill for a roommate like yours." Suddenly the doorbell rang causing Evan to jump. "Don't worry I got it"

"My moms cash is in her office, do you want me to grab it?"

"Nah, you'll just pay me back later." Jared got up and opened the door striking up a conversation with the pizza guy while Evan moved to the kitchen to grab another drink. By the time he got back to the living room Jared was on the floor stuffing his mouth with pizza. "So, I don't wanna seem rude but what the hell is your major anymore?"

"Um... I don't know..." After Jared had convinced Evan that having a degree in anything revolving around plants wouldn't get him anywhere in life, he decided to change his major. The problem was he really wasn't sure what to change it to.

"Evan! You're a junior, you need to pick a major! Do you at least have an idea of something?"

"I thought about journalism, but my mom offered I try taking a film class... And I really like it."

"A film class? Your thinking about majoring in film?"

"Ya, I did one class last semester and I loved it so much so I talked to my counselor to add another one into my schedule this semester. My mom even got me a decent camera for Hanukkah... Though I only got one gift, but since it was that Im really happy." 

"Thats great, so Im guessing your break was pretty good overall?" Evan nodded as he stuffed another slice of pizza into his mouth. 

"Ya I guess... I just don't really want to go back to school."

"When are you heading back?"

"Well, since it's so close I can stay home a lot longer then most people can. What about you?"

"Two days. That's why I wanted to hang out, we really hadn't talked all break and I wanted to make sure we got a chance to hang out before I went back." Evan nodded as the two went into silence.

A lot had changed in their relationship since high school, even though they had been pretty far apart they managed to become better friends then they were in high school. Jared really grew up and learned what to value and that really helped Evan a lot.

"Hey... you wanna play Mario?"

"Sure whatever." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I hope this fanfic turns out good, I got the idea probably three nights ago of Evan actually majoring in something other then anything to do with plants. My mind went right to film and I just didn't know where to start and I hope it turns out good. Also Chapter title inspired by the musical Fun Home, there is a song from the show called Changing My Major. (its a good show if you haven't heard it look it up.) 
> 
> Also if you have any questions just comment!


	2. Alone in a Small Room

“So was your trip back ok Ev?” 

“Ya mom it was fine.” Evan put his phone on speaker as he sat on his bed opening his laptop.

“Were the roads ok? I heard they were pretty bad because of that storm we just got.”

“They were fine mom.”

“You didn’t have any trouble? Anys stress?”

“Mom… I was fine… I gotta go.” Evan opened up his email and typed in his councilors name.

“I’m sorry sweetie, I just wanna make sure your ok. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“Classes start tomorrow, I’ll call you when I can. I’m just going to be really busy.” Evan felt really bad for cutting his mom off, but he truly had a lot to do, even if he didn’t tell his mom she knew he was really stressed.

“Alright, bye Ev. Have a good night, I miss you already!”

“Bye mom.” Evan ended the call and put his phone in the charger and turned back to his computer. 

 

Dear Mrs. Olson,

Hello, I was wondering what I should go about changing my major. I know I contacted you about my thoughts on it and I finally decided what I want to do. Is there anyone I should contact or anything I need to know? I hope you have a good day, thank you very much.

From,

Evan Hansen

ehansen**@gmail.com

 

Evan closed his computer and went to go but it back on his desk, looking at all his little trinkets. Though his mom was a decorating addict, Evan was just as worse. He had fake little succulents, a picture of jared and him, his camera, and a bunch of other little things. He had extra pillows and blankets on his bed to keep him in a “softer state” as his mom called it… But Jared just called it being single. His roommate on the other hand had basic bedding with one lone pillow, and his desk was covered in papers and drawings. It was clear he was an art student, but Evan was surprised he didn’t have as many art things, even for his major.

He hate the fact he was one of the few upperclassman that still lived in the dorms, but he didn’t have enough money to buy an apartment off campus. And even though he hated to admit it, he didn’t have enough friends to do so either.

After looking over the room he walked back over to his bed and grabbed his phone.

"Huh... A text from Jared."

* * *

[JKleinman]

Did you make it back to school ok

[Evan_Hansen]

Ya, the roads were a tiny bit rough but I made it.

[Evan_Hansen]

Oh. I also emailed my counselor asking about what I should do about changing my major.

[JKleinman]

That’s great Evan

[JKleinman]

Hey i’ll text you later. I'm hanging out with my friend Adam.

[Evan_Hansen]

Ok. Have fun.

* * *

 

Evan put his phone back in its charger and laid down, staring at the ceiling. He hated being back at school. He hated being alone at home when his mom was working working. But he hated school more. Lectures made him anxious, walking outside between buildings made him feel sick, and while sitting inside his dorm he felt very alone.

* * *

 

“Hey Evan? You awake” Evan opened his eyes to see his roommate standing on the other side of the room.

“Oh… Hi Milo.” Evan sat up and grabbed his phone, unlocking it checking for notifications. “When did you get back?”

“I got back on campus about an hour ago, but I didn’t get back here till 5:20. Sorry I woke you.”

“Its ok. How was your break?” 

“Fine, went back home, visited my brother. You?” Evan just shrugged, he was still really tired, he wasn’t even sure when he fell asleep. “I’m meeting some people for dinner, sorry i’m leaving again.”

“It’s ok. Have fun.” Milo grabbed his jacket and left their small room giving one last wave goodbye. Evan flopped back onto his bed grabbing his phone and checking the time.

6:55

“Ugh… I really don’t want to go to class tomorrow.” 

He had so much to do, the gradual stress of assignments soon to be turned in sat in the back of his mind causing the feeling of an anchor dropping in his stomach. Evan promised himself he wouldn’t slack off on assignments like he did last year, but he already broke that promise after a week into last semester. He was a good student but college really stressed him out, and without his mom, Jared, or easy access to visits with his old therapist, e truly was in the worst condition he had been in for a while. He would find himself crying in his room or leaving classes early because everything was to much for him. That is why Evan was grateful to have someone like Milo as his roommate, since Milo was rarely ever in their dorm room, Evan didn’t have to worry about having a panic attack in front of him. Though, Evan had a lot more trouble as a freshman and sophomore, he almost considered dropping out of college. 

But he didn’t.

During the summer going into junior year he got help from his therapist. He had time to think, about his major, about his work load, and about college as a whole. Even though Evan still wasn’t in the best condition, he was doing better then he had in years.

And he was happy about that.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry this is a short chapter, I really didn't know what else to add into it, Its more of a filler chapter. (I also really didn't edit it well so I hope it sounds good. O o f)  
> So the character of Milo isn't that big, just a side character, though I did get the name off of two of my friends both named Milo.  
> Also... The email I used you probably saw I put these in:**. So thats cause I don't want to use a real email in risk that it already exits sooo just don't think anything of it.
> 
> I hope you liked it and if you have a question feel free to ask!


End file.
